Manis
by Fi.Ackee
Summary: Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Kise selalu berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang manis. AoKise. RnR?


Kuroko no Basuke ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Manis? ©KurAcha

.

.

Enjoy read!

.

.

Mulutnya mengulum dengan lincah, menyesapi setiap rasa manis yang bersarang didalamnya. Kehangatan rongga mulutnya yang membuat benda itu semakin lumer menimbulkan sensasi menyenangkan. Ditambah dengan _jelly_ rasa _blueberry_ yang terletak persis pada tengahnya. Yah, apalagi kalau bukan coklat mini favoritnya, _koko jelly_. Tangannya kembali meraba-raba, mengambil beberapa bungkus lagi untuk dilumatnya. Terhenti dengan paksa, ulah sebuah tangan kecoklatan yang lebih besar darinya.

"kau sudah makan berapa?" Kise mengalihkan fokus dari laptop yang kini berada di pangkuannya. Memberikan sebuah cengiran sebagai jawaban. "sudah melebihi lima?" pemuda itu merayapi bagian bawah paha dalamnya, tempat ia menyembunyikan plastik-plastik coklat yang sedari tadi dimakannya. Ah, ketahuan.

"um, delapan?" keningnya sedikit terlipat, mengingat-ingat seberapa banyak yang telah berhasil masuk ke dalam pencernaannya. Sedikit bergerak gelisah, takut diomeli bercampur dengan sensasi geli karena tangan pemuda yang masih mengorek-ngorek tempat persembunyian coklat tersebut.

"ini lebih dari sepuluh, Kise" menggenggam seluruh plastic yang didapatinya, menghitung satu persatu di hadapan wajah Kise. "ini sebelas" memamerkan kesepuluh jarinya di depan Kise. "bahkan jari tanganku tak cukup untuk sekadar menghitungnya" sedikit kasihan karena dilihatnya Kise yang ketakutan sekarang.

"hanya sesekali- _ssu_ …" kata takut sepertinya tidak tepat. Ini lebih cocok jika didefinisikan sebagai merajuk.

"kemarin lima lollipop, kemarinnya lagi, tiga buah besar permen kapas, sekarang sebelas bola-bola coklat. Ulah apalagi yang ingin kau tunjukkan besok?" Aomine memperbaiki posisi selimutnya yang sedikit merosot, menampilkan bagian bawahnya. Ya, sejam yang lalu mereka habis _one on one_ di lapangan dekat rumah dan langsung mandi sehabis kegiatan melelahkan tersebut. Lain halnya dengan Kise yang langsung memakai pakaian –walaupun hanya sebatas _boxer_ , Aomine memilih tak memakai apapun setelah mandi, cukup menutup diri dengan selimut. Lagipula, disini hanya ada mereka berdua –yang sudah sering melihat tubuh masing-masing tanpa busana, jadi itu tak masalah.

"Aominecchi kan sudah tahu kalau aku suka yang manis- _ssu_ " dia memajukan bibir beberapa senti –mematikan laptop yang dari beberapa menit tadi tidak mendapat perhatian.

"aku tahu itu. Tapi tidak boleh berlebihan, nanti gendut" Aomine melancarkan serangan ampuhnya –kata-kata gendut. Meski kita bisa lihat kalau seorang Kise Ryouta itu ceroboh, dia selalu memperhatikan keproposionalan tubuhnya –dibantu oleh kekasihnya ini, tentu saja. Sedikit saja berat tubuhnya naik, _manager_ tempatnya bekerja pasti memberinya ceramah ini-itu. Maklum, model.

"jangan bilang itu terus, Aomine _cchi_! Itu sama saja dengan mengancamku" dia mensejajarkan posisi tidurnya dengan Aomine, memeluk guling yang menjadi pembatas antara mereka.

"biar saja, selama itu baik buatmu" Aomine meniup-niup keningnya, hembusan yang cukup kuat karena berhasil menerbangkan beberapa poni yang menutupi matanya.

"um" mengangguk menurut sambil membenamkan setengah wajahnya dibantal. Dia tak mau merusak momen ini dengan protesannya. Biasanya Aomine menujukkan perhatiannya dengan sikap-sikap kasar, seperti menegur dengan mencubit pipinya, atau dengan menendangnya –tentu saja tak terlalu kuat, tapi sukses membuatnya terjungkal.

"saat kau berkata suka yang manis, aku jadi meragukan kesetiaanmu, tahu" Aomine masih menggunakan intonasi yang sama, tapi sukses membuat Kise terpaku.

"k-kenapa?" suaranya tercekat. Uh, kenapa sudah adegan romantis ini Aomine malah mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatnya sakit hati?

"aku sama sekali tak manis" dia mencoba sedikit menyeringai, menutupi ekspresi gelisah karena membuat kekasih tersayangnya hampir menangis.

"salah" Kise menjawab dengan senyuman lebar, meski tak menghilangkan bulir airmata yang siap jatuh.

"ah, kenapa?" dia coba meraih wajah Kise untuk menghapus airmata yang hendak tumpah itu. Dengan sigap, Kise menghindar. Dibuangnya bantal penghalang tadi, didudukkannya tubuhnya di atas perut Aomine yang menatapnya.

"walau Aominecchi malas mandi, suka ngupil, ngorek telinga sembarangan, remang, dakian," Aomine diam, tak tahu harus bereaksi apa saat kekasihnya ini mendata segala kejorokan dan kekurangannya. Kalau marah, dia takut Kise akan semakin menangis nantinya. "aku suka. Aomine _cchi_ salah duga. Aomine _cchi_ manis kok- _ssu._ Segala perhatian yang diberikan Aomine _cchi_ walaupun dengan cara kasar, aku tetap suka- _ssu_. Pijitan Aomine _cchi_ , aku juga suka. Ciuman Aomine _cchi_ , masakan gosong Aomine _cchi_ , semuanya manis- _ssu_. Apalagi sikap Aomine _cchi_ yang terkadang malu-malu itu- _ssu_ " Kise sedikit menghirup cairan lengket yang tanpa disadari memenuhi hidungnya. "jangan meragukanku- _ssu_ " akhirnya dia menangis didepan Aomine. Terluka sekaligus bahagia. Terluka karena Aomine meragukannya, bahagia karena Aomine merasa cemburu hanya karena dia mengatakan bahwa dia suka hal-hal manis.

Aomine panik, langsung mendekap Kise yang menangis dengan erat. Rasa bersalah menyerangnya. Tak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya. Dia hanya berprediksi Kise membalas gurauannya dengan teriakan cempreng.

"Kise, aku.. aku tak bermaksud" kewalahan. "maaf, Kise… aku bercanda, sungguh" dia mengguncang bahu Kise, demi _kami-sama_!

"umh, hahahaha" Kise membebaskan kepalanya dari pelukan Aomine, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memerah. Tak peduli seperti apa rupanya sekarang. "Aomine _cchi_ tak sepenuhnya salah, aku hanya terlalu senang karena ternyata kau bisa cemburu hanya karena sesuatu yang manis," matanya menyipit karena senyumnya terkembang. "dan tidak tahu kalau kau termasuk salah satu didalamnya" Aomine memerah mendengar perkataan Kise, buru-buru dipalingkannya wajah.

" _baka_. Jangan diperjelas" dia merengut ketika Kise mengambil alih wajahnya, memaksa untuk menatapnya. Ah, wajahnya terasa panas sekarang.

"nah, perkataanku benar _-ssu_. Aomine _cchi_ itu manis" Kise tertawa lebar, memeluk pemuda didepannya. Hitung-hitung pengganti guling yang tadi dibuangnya begitu saja.

"kalau yang manis satu ini, kau bisa mencicipinya kapan saja" saling menatap, lalu tertawa bersama-sama.

.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
